Cats love strawberries
by LastStopTilLondon
Summary: Catrific and Strawburry17 are more than just close friends and more than just two people that lived together. They never dared to tell anyone, especially YouTube, and not even their other friends or at least, not until now.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at writing fluff and having different POVs

* * *

**Meghan's POV**

****The knock at the door surprised me. I was making lunch in the kitchen for me and Cat. I invited her over to my new apartment. It would be the first time we've seen each other since I moved. The interns were gone and David was out working. Princo took Chewie to watch for the day. It was actually kind of nice to be home alone. I walked out of the kitchen with a platter of snacks. I dropped it off on the table in the living room and went to the door.

"Hello? Oh, C-" I started to say but got cut off with a sudden body pressed against me into a tight embrace.

**Cat's POV**

****I knocked on the door, trying to calm down. I took deep breaths _'Calm down. Calm down, Cat'_ I thought to myself. My knees wiggled with anticipation and with anxiety growing in the pit of my stomach. I haven't seen Megan in a few months, ever since she moved out.

I got pulled from thought by the door opening. I rushed in, without bothering to hear Meghan but I heard a small sqeak of surprised before two arms wrapped around me after a few moments. It feels too good to hug Meghan again.

**3rd Person POV**

The two embraced in a tight hug, each missing the other much more than they would like to admit. They stayed like this for nearly a minute. Meghan pulled away first.

"I missed you, Cat" she whispered barely taking a step away. Cat pulled Megan back into her, not wanting to separate just yet, but this time Cat bent down and their lips connected. Meghan backed up to the wall in surprise but Cat followed her. Cat put her hands on the wall, trying to catch herself. Meghan rested against the wall, finally kissing Cat back after figuring what was happening. The two shared a gentle kiss until Cat pulled away. They breathed heavily

"I missed you too," Cat breathed softly as they embraced again.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'll continue this but not switch the POV. I like using third person.

* * *

"It's too good to see you again, Cat" Meghan said with a big grin after they had moved to the living room. "I don't know how I lasted so long without seeing you," she said truthfully, suppressing a small blush. Cat, on the other hand, was nearly inhaling the platter of snacks. Cat always loved Meghan's cooking.

"I honestly don't know either," Cat managed to say through a mouth full of food. Meghan giggled at the sight. "At least we'll get to see each other a lot more." Cat finally swallowed so she could speak coherently. "Do you remember all the times we had together in our old place?"

Meghan's eyebrows rose as she looked to the ground, hiding her reddening cheeks. "Y-Yeah…" she murmured. Cat suddenly realized what it she had said and covered her mouth in a hurry.

"Oh gosh! I didn't mean that!"

"N-No… It's fine." Meghan answered. "I've actually been thinking about that lately"

Cat looked down, embarrassed. "I'm still sorry," she said apologetically. They both lived together without being in relationships and everyone had their moments when they just needed to get off. They use to use each other to do so, or at least that's how it started, but they never told anyone. It was their dirty little secret and they intended to make it stay that way. But they would never tell anyone else how much they enjoyed it.

Cat sat with her head in her hands, recalling memories of their steaming private sessions. How their landlord hated them because of all the noise they made. A small smile crept onto her face as she was plunged into the memories. The sound of close movement brought her back. The movement was really close but… how close? She looked up and there was Meghan, in front of her. She had gotten off her chair and bent forward to be eyelevel with the taller woman on the chair.

"I said it was fine," Meghan said with a slight smirk and new found confidence. Cat's eyes were locked with Meghan's soft but meaningful eyes. Meghan grabbed Cat's wrists and planted a kiss on Cat's lips. Cat was caught by surprise but it took less than a second to realize what was going on. Cat smiled softly and took her wrists from Meghan's hands easily. Cat grabbed Meghan's hands and intertwined their fingers as she started to kiss Meghan back. The two finally shared a relaxed kiss after been away from each other for so long. It was too easy for the time to flow way too fast.

A mix of feelings came to Cat at a single moment. It was hard to concentrate about what they were but one stood out the most. Cat pulled away, gasping for breath. The two girls breathed heavily as they locked their eyes together. Meghan crawled on Cat's chair by putting each of her legs on the outsides of Cat's. Meghan leaned forward until Cat was leaning against the back of the chair. The two exchanged a smile then kissed again, this time more meaningful.

The two shared a passion filled kiss as Meghan's arms snaked around Cat's neck. Cat, in response, put her hands on Meghan's waist. Meghan pulled away this time, ending a kiss Cat never wanted to end. Meghan grabbed Cat's hands off her waist and got off the chair. She smiled wide and led Cat into her bedroom. She sat Cat down on the bed.

"Just wait here," Meghan said with a wink as she went to her closet. She leaned in and rummaged around. Cat smiled and got fully on the bed then laid down, smiling at lovely memories invading her mind. Meghan pulled out what she was looking for and she came back. Cat looked over at Meghan and smiled.

"You still have that?" Cat said with a slight giggle as she sat up.

"Why wouldn't I? We used it so much before and it works very well," Meghan said as she went to the bed and set the item next to Cat. Cat picked it up and smiled.

"Remember when I got you this?" Cat said

"Of course! I thought you were crazy, giving me a double sided dildo," Meghan said with a laugh.

"But are you glad I got it?" Cat asked as she laid Meghan back and started to lift her shirt up over her stomach.

"Of course" Meghan answered just before their lips pressed together as the two explored each other bodies that they hadn't in so long. It wasn't long before their lips were just as desperate as the girls themselves. Their lips mashed together for, what seemed like, ever. They only parted lips to take off an article of clothing. Minutes passed like seconds to them. Before they knew it, the girls were in just their bras and panties. Cat pulled away from Meghan's lips, breathing heavily. Cat drifted her lips on Meghan's neck and kissed it gently. The smaller moaned softly as she rubbed Cat's sides.

A small gasp came from Meghan as Cat's hand slid down her front and into Meghan's Strawburry17 panties. They were wearing the same pair of underwear that would probably never go on sale that had Strawburry17's logo on it. Cat rubbed Meghan softly, causing soft squeaks and moans to come from Meghan. Meghan grabbed onto Cat's arm when Cat put one of her fingers inside Meghan. Cat could tell that Meghan was really enjoying this.

Meghan moaned a bit louder as Cat started to penetrate her. Cat smiled and added another finger and kept fingering Meghan. It wasn't long before Meghan started to grasp at Cat's arms and back. Every time Meghan breathed now it was a moan and her muscles started to tense. Meghan moaned out Cat's name as her muscles started to twitch and throb in her first orgasm of the day. Meghan took off her bra then Cat's, then touching Cat's boobs apprehensively. Smiling, Meghan stole a glance into Cat's eyes and Meghan put her mouth on Cat's right breast. Cat moaned in response and touched Meghan's hand gently. Meghan got the message and she took that hand that Cat touched and started to rub Cat's other breast.

"Meghan…" Cat moaned out as she leaned back slowly with Meghan slowly climbing over her. Meghan laid down on top of Cat and slid her hand down Cat's entire side. She kissed her chest then ran her fingers down in between Cat's legs. Cat smiled at the tease she was receiving then touched Meghan's hair. Meghan smirked just before sliding down to put her head between Cat's legs. Locking eyes, Meghan gave a small lick then she felt the shiver that ran through Cat's body. Meghan closed her eyes and kept licking Cat. Cat pressed her head against the mattress and moaned gently. Her hands drifted to her breasts and she rubbed them in time with Meghan's licking.

Meghan snaked her arm underneath her body then her finger slipped into Cat's sex and started to finger herself with her other hand. Cat arched her back and moaned, long and low. Meghan smirked slightly and she sucked on Cat and penetrated her. Cat wrapped her legs around Meghan's torso and she pressed herself into Meghan. Cat moaned and started to move her hips in time with Meghan. Cat reached down and grabbed Meghan's hair, pulling her closer. Cat moaned loudly and her muscles tensed. She threw her head back and arched her back as she reached her orgasm. Meghan pulled away and sat up. She leaned back against the wall and kept fingering herself. She could feel herself getting close and her moans grew louder. Cat went over to Meghan and she kissed her neck, right between her ear and her jawline. Cat knew that that was Meghan's turn on point. Meghan moaned loudly as Cat's kiss threw her over the edge into an orgasm.

Cat pulled away, smirked at Meghan, and then grabbed the dildo. She leaned Meghan back on the bed and put the dildo to Meghan's mouth. Meghan smirked and took the dildo and started sucking on it. Cat smiled at the sexy woman underneath her and Cat drifted down to Meghan's breasts.

Cat rubbed Meghan's boobs tenderly and rubbed her nipples clockwise. Meghan moaned into the dildo in her mouth. Cat put her mouth on Meghan's nipple and sucked on it bringing more moans from Meghan. Cat drifted up to Meghan and she grabbed the other side of the dildo. She put it in her mouth and sucked on it as their eyes locked again. Cat smiled and sat down on the bed. She intertwined their legs as Meghan sat up. Cat grabbed a hold of the dildo and she put an end inside her slowly. Cat moaned softly then put the other end inside of Meghan, causing a cute, tiny moan. Cat pulled Meghan closer by her waist, bringing the dildo deeper inside both of them.

Meghan and Cat started to gyrate their hips in time with each other, both moaning to each other. Meghan ran her hand up Cat's leg and leaned forward. The dildo pushed deeper into the girls, causing them to lean back on their hands to support them. Their moans started to grow louder and more in time with each other. Cat pushed her hips forward until the dildo was no longer visible and she could feel Meghan's sex press against her own.

Cat sat up straight and she pulled Meghan to her. Their lips crashed together forcefully, hiding their moans. They held onto each other tightly, Cat had her arms wrapped around Meghan's back and Meghan's arms were wrapped around Cat's shoulders. Their gyrating had grown more forceful and their actions grew nearly desperate. They needed every inch of the other girl and their bodies were pressed against each other. Their moans grew loud, even though they were moaning into the other girl's mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other as they gasped for breath. Their mouths pulled away from each other as they threw their heads back and moaned the other's name as they orgasmed together.

They breathed heavily, out of breath, in post orgasmic bliss. Meghan fell backwards onto the bed, all her energy had suddenly just left her. Cat smiled tiredly and scooted back, feeling the dildo move out of her. It made her moan out softly as she took it out of them both. Meghan moaned quietly and shivered as the dildo came out of her. Cat put the dildo on the floor and laid next to, the almost asleep, Meghan.

"I love you, Meghan. I missed you so much" Cat whispered as she pulled Meghan close to her. Meghan was already asleep but murmured out an inaudible response. Cat smiled softly as she drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Cat woke up on her own but later than Meghan. She looked around, not seeing Meghan then heard something from the kitchen. Cat smiled and got up, putting on her clothes. She came out to find Meghan, wearing pajamas, in the kitchen making a light snack with some tea. Cat came up behind Meghan and wrapped her arms around Meghan's waist, feeling Meghan jump at the sudden touch.

"You're up," Meghan said, turning around. "Finally" She added with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Cat said in her defense. Meghan just smiled and shook her head. Cat went into the living room and found Meghan's laptop. She opened it and logged out of Meghan's YouTube account. Glancing at the clock made her shake her head. '_10 PM already!? I came over at 1! Must have slept long…'_ Cat logged onto her account and saw the message count. She sighed and clicked on her inbox. It had over 250 messages and she read most of them. They all were about the same thing. They were all along the lines of: **'You're a lesbian?'** **'Why didn't you tell us?!'** **'I knew it! I so knew it!'** She was in a lot of confusion until one message which had two links. One, as she read, was to a YouTube video, the other, to a porn website.

Hesitantly clicking the first one, her eyes widened. Someone had videotaped when Cat walked in earlier that day. It was a 2 minute video of the two girls making out in Meghan's door way. Cat rushed and clicked the other link. The title loaded before the video and it read 'CatxStrawburry'. Cat's face went tomato red as the video loaded on the two just hours ago having sex in Meghan's bed. The moans came from the laptop and Meghan's head popped out of the kitchen.

"_What_ are you watching?" Meghan asked, curious. Her face went flat as soon as she heard the computer. It moaned out: _"Cat!" _in her own voice. "Impossible…" Meghan whispered as she rushed over and saw the video Cat was watching.


End file.
